Everything has changed
by iwantachocolatecookie
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's Everything has changed ft. Ed Sheeran videoclip. Kid!klaine They meet in their way to school and start a cute friendship that can lead to more. You never know.


This is based on Taylor Swift's Everything has changed ft. Ed Sheeran videoclip

It's not a Song fic

sorry I haven't updated lately I've been busy with school and Valentine's day projects

I'm going to try to write more now I don't promise anything

Anyway hope you guys like it

* * *

Kurt was catching the bus for the first time, he was so nervous.

You see, Kurt was ten and his mom was gone, she died because of cancer, so his dad had decided to move closer to kurt's aunt because it would be easier to pick him up at school, and they wouldn't feel so lonely.

Unfortunately his aunt and cousin were busy in the mornings so he had to get used to going to school alone.

He hoped he would be able to make friends.

Kurt was never really popular at school, all the kids picked on him because he was a bit "girly". He didn't really understand them but they called him bad words to, he knew they were mean because of the way they said them. He was used to it though.

He watched as the bus got closer to him. Seeing all the kids playing inside the bus made him a little less nervous. Maybe they would be nicer than the kids at his old school...maybe not...he didn't want to be negative though. His dad had told him "Be yourself. Don't change for anyone" so that's what he was going to do. He just hoped the teasing would stop.

The bus stopped he climbed the stairs, with a bit of difficulty but he managed.

"Hey kid, is this your first time going alone?" the old man with a fluffy beard asked him.

"I...yeah" Kurt almost whispered "Do I have to give you money? I have 5 dollars"

"No kid, your parents have paid already, just wanted to tell you to not be nervous everything will be alright" The man said distracted while closing the bus' door and staring at the old lady slowly cossing the street.

"Only dad and okay then, thank you" Kurt sighed relieved. He didn't want to deal with money at this time of the morning. Ugh maths.

He slowly walked down the bus corridor looking for an available seat. He saw a little black girl eating a donut seating at the back and the place beside her was available! But as he was going in her direction a head of black curls got his attention. A little boy was acting exactly like his dad on a saturday morning but instead of a newspaper he was reading a comic and instead of coffee he was drinking, what Kurt thought was chocolate milk.

Kurt decided he was going to sit beside him. He started walking towards him chanting in his head "please be nice. please be nice!"

He sat.

There was no going back now.

The boy raised his eyes and looked at Kurt.

"Hi" Kurt said quietly.

The boy just stared.

Kurt started to get uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to sit in another place?" Kurt asked not knowing what to do.

The boy shook his head really slowly and then tilted it, like aunt's dog does when Kurt pretends he throws the ball.

"Hello" The boy finally said and went back to reading.

Kurt was confused he didn't question it though.

A few minutes passed in silent the bus stopped a few times. Three or four. He wasn't really paying attention.

"What's your name?" Kurt heard the boy ask. He turned his head, his eyes wide. He thought he had decided he wasn't going to be his friend "I'm Blaine Anderson" Kurt still didn't speak "With an i"

Kurt liked the boy's name. He had never met someone called Blaine before.

"Kurt" He whispered. He then remembered the boy had said his last name too. "Hummel" He quickly added.

"You're cute." The boy said smiling, before taking a sip of his milk. "Like my puppy"

Kurt's eyes widened again. A boy had just called him cute.

There was no teasing. No bad names. Just a simple compliment. With no bad intention behind it.

"Thank you" Kurt said breathless. He was so happy. He was making a friend!

The bus stopped. Kurt sighed. He hoped Blaine and him could be friends. Best friends even! He had never had one. Besides Tina from pre school. He didn't really remember her though.

The boy, Blaine, pulled his backpack from under his seat and pushed the comic and threw his empty cup inside it.

"Let's go" he said grabbing Kurt's hand, pulling him out of the bus

"A friend!" Kurt mentally squealed.

* * *

I hope you liked it :)


End file.
